Don't Stray From the Path
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Six Stories. Six pairings. Six Wolves. Six Victims. Six Encounters. Don't stray from the path, or you shall find yourself with a wolf. Stay on the path. All Fairytales are dark and sinister. Even if we don't want to believe it. They were never sweet and innocent. Don't Stray from the path. Or your wolf will get you... Tender,Power,Curropt,Puzzle,Chase,Forgotten. M


**Me- Hey Shadow here with a new story. So the reason I decided to do this is because I watch a let's play of The Path, which is based off of the REAL Red Riding Hood. RRH is my favorite FairyTale. I love this story as much as I love Lion King. And now going back reading the articles about the Original. Just knowing how gruesome this story was, and not just this story but the Other FairyTales as well it's kinda strang yet creepy and scary that these stories that I've read so many times, were these evil, gruesome, dark stories that were told to teach us lessons. RRH Was told to teach young girls not to trust strange older men, which was represented by the wolf. And I'm rambling so I'll shut up now.**

**Bakura- Thank Ra. Shadow owns nothing.**

**Me- WARNING! These stories are based off of the REAL RED RIDING HOOD. The original. Not the sweet innocent happy ending! If you dont like it turn back now! This does contian death violence swearing mentions of rape rape if I gain enough courage to write it and other gruesome shit! So if you don't like it leave now!**

**Summary- Six Stories. Six pairings. Six Wolves. Six Victims. Six Encounters. Don't stray from the path, or you shall find yourself with a wolf. Stay on the path. Tender,Power,Curropt,Puzzle,Chase,Forgotten. M. WARNING!These stories are based off of the REAL RED RIDING HOOD. The original. Not the sweet innocent happy ending! If you dont like it turn back now! This does contian death violence swearing mentions of rape rape if I gain enough courage to write it and other gruesome shit! So if you don't like, don't read!**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~Don'tStrayFromThePath!~~~

You know those stories that your parents would tell you at night, just before bed? Stories of enchantment, princesses and princes, and happy endings. Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, and ofcourse the most loved Little Red Riding Hood. The story of a young girl, in a red cape, going to take food to her sick grandmother, and the wolf who tried to eat her, but was chased off by the huntsman. A happy ending. A false, deciving happy ending. Really, the wolf wasn't a wolf, he was a werewolf, and little Red was a naive young girl who he tricked. Taking her innocence and killing her afterwards... Yes that sounds much more realistic. Dont you agree?

Red strayed from the path, putting her trust in a wolf, and she got bit, she died because of her mistake. Yes, that's right. Because she left the path, she died. No lumberjack, huntsman, no one, saved her. That's how the story goes. You stray from the path, you meet your wolf, and you are punished for it. Whether it be by death, or something else. If you want to be safe and sound, you stay on the path and out of the woods. In this world, there is no happy endings. None. In this world, there are no heros to save you if you meet your wolf. That's it. It's over, done, and the end. But, I suppose sometimes it can't be helped. The temptation of straying from the path is sometimes to much...

The following stories are those simular to Little Red's. They all met their wolf, they all strayed from the path, and they payed dearly for it. Some survived... Others weren't so lucky... These are the stories of Ryou, Malik, Seth, Yugi, Duke, and Yami. Six boys who strayed from the path, met their wolf, and their downfall... They were tempted by their wolves to leave the path. And most of all they made the mistake of falling in love with their wolf. One thing that made the path vanish, and most certainly made them lost...

As you read their stories, please pay attention, and say what you think caused their downfall, don't just it was because they strayed from the path or its because they fell in love. Do not state the obvious, tell us your opinion, what you honestly think caused their downfall. There are no wrong answers. Tell us about what you thought. Most of theses stories may end discribing flashes as in pictures, when that happens tell us what you got from them and what you thought actually happened. If you can.

Just remember, the path is there to guide and protect you. The woods, though sometimes fun to explore... can be cruel and evil...

Enjoy these stories.

~~~EndOfPrologue~~~

**Me- There is the prologue. You guys pick. Whose story do you want to hear first? Ryou's, Malik's, Seth's, Yugi's, or Duke's? Yami's will be done after Yugi's.**

**Bakura- Review, now flames.**

**Me- Once again b/c I don't want to be flamed sorry for people who read the A/N that I'm repeating this. But I'll do it through out this. WARNING! These stories are based off of the REAL RED RIDING HOOD. The original. Not the sweet innocent happy ending! If you dont like it turn back now! This does contian death violence swearing mentions of rape rape if I gain enough courage to write it and other gruesome shit! So if you don't like it don't continue reading!**


End file.
